Treffen von Biesingen
Aus dem Briefe eines deutschen Officiers, über die Schlacht bey Lautern. Cantonnirungsquartier Wiersbach, bey Lautereck *). *) Wir danken dem Gönner zu G** für seinen gütigen Brief und Einschickung dieses Auszugs. Wir bitten ihn um fernere Mittheilung ähnlicher interessanten Aufsätze, und haben Anstalten getroffen, daß Er das verlangte Exemplar pünktlich, in jedem Monat empfängt. Anm. des Red. Es war am 16ten November Abends 7 Uhr, als wir uns auf Bißingen zurückzogen, in der Absicht, um den 18ten darauf in Cantonnirungsquartire bey Homburg zu rücken. Solchemnach marschirte das Corps in drey Colonnen ab. Das Corps des Obristen von Szekuli, wozu noch das Grenadierbataillon von Vittinghof und die zwey Mousquetiercompagnien unter dem Major von Auerswald kamen, deckten den Rückzug aller Colonnen, nach denen vom Obristen von Szekuli hierzu selbst entworfenen Dispositionen. Alle Feldwachen und scharfe Commandos der Infanterie stießen zu des Obristen Corps und marschirten erst eine halbe Stunde nachher, als alle Colonnen ihr Lager verlassen, von ihren Posten ab. Ihre Wachfeuer wurden erhalten und es war alles Tabakrauchen und alles Lärmen der Knechte aufs strengste verboten. Solchergestalt traten alle Colonnen zu angegebener Zeit ihren Marsch in der größten Stille und Ordnung an, und dieser Rückzug gieng so glücklich von Statten, daß der Feind auch nicht das geringste vermerkte und wir alle, ohne einen Schuß thun zu dürfen, den andern Morgen um 1 Uhr auf den Höhen bey Bißingen ankamen. Die Nacht war äußerst rauh, der Boden so naß, daß man einen Schuh tief hineintrat. Wir hatten kein Stroh und kein Holz und dennoch ließen selbst die Offiziere kein Zelt aufschlagen, weil sie wußten, daß es in der folgenden Nacht weiter gehen sollte. Die Position war folgende: der rechte Flügel appuirte sich an Bißingen und der linke lehnte sich an die waldigten Anhöhen von Ommersheim. Die Cavallerie cantonnirte in denen auf unserem rechten Flügel vorwärts gelegenen Dörfern, Niederwürzbach und Aschbach; das Szekulische Corps hatte alle Zugänge in dieser ganzen Gegend besetzt. Es war den 17ten früh gegen 9 Uhr, just als beym ersten Bataillon von Crousatz die Parole ausgegeben werden sollte, als der Feind mit einer Macht von 24 bis 25,000 Mann über Bischmisheim, Einsheim und Neumühle in 3 Colonnen anrückte, das Szekulische Corps und alle Cavallerievorposten zurückdrängte und zu erkennen gab, daß sein Vorsatz sey, mit uns anzubinden. Solchemnach erhielt das sächsische Bataillon Clemens Befehl, den linken Flügel des Corps zu decken und den Feind in dem Walde auf der Ommersheimer Höhe entgegen zu gehen. Das sächsische Bataillon Churfürst wurde zu dessen Reserve bestimmt. Der preußische Generalmajor von Vittinghof führte das Bataillon Clemens an, und vertheilte es zweckmäßig; ehe aber alle diese Detaschements auf ihren bestimmten Points ankamen, war der Feind bereits so weit vorgedrungen, daß er die Höhen von Neumühl und Ersweiler und dieses Dorf selbst besetzte, und auf der letztern Höhe verschiedene 12pfünder spielen lies, das Bataillon von daher lebhaft kanonirte und die Cavallerievorposten zwang, sich bis hinter dasselbe zurückzuziehen. Die Leibcompagnie unter den Herrn Hauptmann von Bosse war diesem Feuer eine Zeitlang besonders ausgesetzt. Da der Feind aber sahe, daß er ihn in dieser Stellung wenig anhaben konnte, weil sie in einer kleinen Schlucht stand, so verdoppelte er sein Feuer auf den Wald, jedoch mit eben so wenigem Effekt. Mit ungleich besserem Nachdruck aber spielten die mittler Zeit auf dem linken Flügel des Lagers etablirten Brummer- und Mortier-Batterien und zwar so lebhaft, daß sie sie in Zeit von einer halben Stunde die feindlichen zum Weichen brachten. Unterdessen erhielt der General von Vittinghof Nachricht, daß der Feind in dem Walde von Neumühl anrückte und lies das Terrain recognosciren. Allein, da nichts gefunden wurde, und sich einige Zeit nachher von dem Feinde nichts mehr blicken lies, so lies der General das Bataillon und alles übrige bis auf die linke Flügelcompagnie, welche das Terrain von Greventhal rein halten sollte, zurückgehen. Aber auf diesem Rückwege gieng abermals Nachricht ein, daß die feindlichen Colonnen mit verstärkter Macht von neuem anrückten, weßhalb der General von Vittinghof sogleich wieder umkehrte. Das Bataillon hatte beynahe schon die Crete des Berges im Walde erstiegen, als ein Adjutant, da er ohngefähr 100 Schritte voran ritte, auf der linken Flanke die feindliche Chasseurs entdeckte und dem General zurief: hier sind sie! Zugleich wurde auch von den Chasseurs auf ihn Feuer gegeben. Der General kommandirte unverzüglich, Bataillon vor! Dieß hören und die feindlichen Chasseurs davon laufen, war Eins. Tiefer in den Wald ihnen nachzudringen, wäre nicht rathsam gewesen, weil das Bataillon auch nicht einen Mann Cavallerie bey sich hatte, und es des unwegsamen Waldes wegen unmöglich war, die Kanonen weiter vor zu bringen. Es blieb also weiter nichts übrig als zu erwarten, was der Feind weiter thun wollte; als aber nach Verlauf einer guten Stunde kein neuer Angriff geschah, lies der General zwey Capitains mit 200 Mann von Clemens und Churfürst zurück und rückte mit den übrigen auf erhaltenen Befehl Sr. Excellenz des Grafen von Kalkreuth wieder ins Lager. Dies war aber kaum geschehen, als abermals Nachricht einlief, daß der Feind mit erneuerten Kräften anrücke und beyde obige Capitainsposten stark zurücktreibe. Das Bataillon Clemens erhielt also abermals Befehl vorzurücken und schien an diesem Tage dazu bestimmt zu seyn, sich Ruhm zu erwerben, und den linken Flügel zu vertheidigen, auf dessen Erhaltung das Schicksal des ganzen Corps beruhte. Das Bataillon bestand wegen der Detaschements höchstens in 230 Mann. Als es in den Wald kam, stießen die beyden andern Posten, die sich im Dublierschritt zurückzogen, zu demselben, und meldeten, daß die feindliche Colonne gleich hinter ihnen sey. Es lag hier eine Anhöhe, auf welcher auf der einen Seite die Sachsen, auf die andern die Franzosen hinaufrückten, so daß beyde Colonnen gegen einander verdeckt waren. Der Feind gewann die Anhöhe eher, war wenigstens 1800 Mann stark, und hatte zwey Kanonen an der Tete seiner Colonne. Beyde Theile waren sich nun einander so nahe, daß die Sachsen die Lineamente des Offiziers, der die französische Colonne führte, deutlich erkennen konnten, die, wie einige von ihnen versichert haben, wegen ihrer vorzüglicher Schönheit auffielen. Der Feind, der wegen der gewonnenen Anhöhe einen großen Vortheil voraus hatte, feuerte sogleich mit Kartätschen und kleinem Gewehr; was aber die braven Sachsen nicht abhielt, sich in Linie aufzuschwenken, ob schon die Leute links und rechts stürzten. So wie die standen, begann auch ihr Musketenfeuer, und einige Minuten darauf das erste Kartätschenfeuer der sächsischen Kanonen, und zwar mit solcher guten Wirkung, daß die Feinde nicht anders niedersanken, als wenn Gras mit der Sichel gehauen würde. Unter den ersten Gefallenen war auch der, oben erwähnte, schöne Offizier. Das kleine Gewehrfeuer des Bataillons war von nicht geringerer guter Wirkung. Es war zwar kein reguläres Peleton- oder halbes Divisionsfeuer, aber beständig unterhalten. Dennoch blieben die Feinde stehen, denn sie waren, wie gewöhnlich, durchaus betrunken, deßwegen nahm auch das Feuer von beyden Seiten dergestalt zu, daß selbst ein General Kalkreuth nachher sagte, er erinnere sich nicht, oft in Gefechten ein ähnliches mörderisches Feuer gehört zu haben. Eine und eine halbe Viertelstunde hatte dieses gedauert, als der Feind auf einmal, rechtsumkehrt machte, und davon lief. Sein letzter Kanonenschuß (es war ein Kugelschuß) riß noch eine ganze Rotte weg und tödtete dem Adjutanten das Pferd unter dem Leibe; es überschlug sich mit ihm und durch ein sonderbares Ungefehr kam der Adjutant mit seinem Körper auf einen Soldaten zu liegen, dem die nemliche Kanonenkugel den Arm weggerissen hatte und der ein Gerichtsunterthan von ihm war. Es herrsche, so erzählte mir ein sächsischer Offizier, von dem ich diese kleine Details erfahren habe, es herrschte eine heilige Stille, als der Feind geflohen war, und wir Sieger auf dem Schlachtfelde standen, und die traurigen Opfer des Kriegs, größtentheils jammernd und wehklagend, um uns her erblickten. Es waren 3 Todte und 25 Blessirte, worunter der Capitain Kleeberg. Willig hätten wir den Feind verfolgt und unsere Rache genommen, allein die Deckung unserer rechten Flanke und der dicke Wald, wo man nicht 10 Schritte weit um sich sehen konnte, machten es unmöglich und nicht rathsam. Das Bataillon rückte also ins Lager und setzte sich auf die linke Flanke. Vom Feind lagen 189 Mann theils todt theils schwer blessirt auf dem Platz. (die Fortsetzung folgt.) Quellen und Literatur. *Fliegende Blätter. Dem französischen Krieg und dem Revolutionswesen unsrer Zeiten gewidmet. Januar 1794. Biesingen Kategorie: Jahr 1793 17931117